


Yandere Simulator Headcanons, Drabbles, and Ficlets

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Other, Relevant Tags Will Be Included In The Authors Notes, headcanon collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All of my Yandere Simulator headcanons in one easily accessible location, as well as fics that I define as too short to count even as a one shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Some Height Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Height headcanons for the rivals, Taro, Ayano, and Kencho Saikou.

Megami Saikou (6'0") (Kaga is still taller than her)

Osoro Shidesu (I always picture her as being maybe an inch shorter than Megami, so I guess? 5'11"?)

Muja Kina (part of her clumsiness is that she never really adapted to being tall after her last growth spurt)

Osana Najimi

Kizana Sunobu

Mida Rana (I almost put her as shorter than Taro & Ayano, but I think she fits better here)

Taro Yamada & Ayano Aishi (5'6") (okay i guess i do have an exact height for someone not Taro or Megami, but only because I can't picture Ayano as any other height than "Taro")

Oka Ruto (I know a lot of people like to think of her as the shortest rival, but... idk man. maybe it's just how the artwork is posed, but I think she is definitely taller than Hanako and Asu Rito at least, and I like the idea of her being kinda stringy in build, so I put her as taller than Amai as well)

Amai Odayaka

Hanako Yamada (it was a tough call between her and Asu, but. The idea of Asu being the shortest rival amuses me.)

Asu Rito

Kencho Saikou (5'0". i did not have this height pre-determined but him being exactly a foot shorter than Megami would make him so mad, soz. here it is.)


	2. Character Headcanons: Megami Saikou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of my headcanons for my favourite character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Grooming, Non-Sexual Child Grooming, Death of a Grandparent

Megami is in her second year at Akademi.

Even still, she's one of the youngest students in the school.

She skipped a grade, okay? Not to mention the fact she's a December baby.

(Her birthday is December 13)

While she does trust the student council, the only one she considers a friend is Aoi.

Megami has admired Kuroko since they first met in childhood.

She actually knew all of the current council, outside of Shiromi, from before Akademi.

She's known Aoi the longest, though, since pre-school.

She met Kuroko at the first Saikou function she was allowed to attend, when she was nine.

She didn't meet Akane until the last year of middle school.

Megami has known Kaga for a long time, and has always found him difficult to deal with.

Megami doesn't really define her sexuality as anything other than "not interested." In terms of actual labels, she's asexual and demiromantic.

She's only ever had a crush on one person (it's Kuroko) until she met Taro.

Unlike her crush on Kuroko, which she still has, her crush on Taro is fleeting. Even still, it leaves her extremely protective of him - this is part of why she has such a strong reaction to Ayano pursuing him.

Megami doesn't hate Ayano. Part of her is scared of Ayano, but Megami mostly pities her (the reason why will be included in the Ayano headcanons).

When Megami was little, before it was essentially trained out of her, she wanted to be a teacher.

Megami doesn't hate men either, but she doesn't trust them. This is mostly because of her father.

Megami is diagnosed with anxiety. However, she is also autistic and suffers from PTSD.

She has a lot of trouble saying no to people.

Megami admires Osoro a bit, and would like to be her friend, but finds her intimidating and also knows that Osoro wouldn't welcome her due to her role as student council president.

Megami was home schooled until middle school, and tested into year 2. Kuroko and Osoro were both in her class.

After she graduates, Megami moves out of home into an apartment. She only keeps minimal contact with her father, but is never officially disinherited.

Megami loves her little brother, and would willingly give her life for him. She hates her father for they way he raised them. She doesn't know that it was Saisho's fault, and doesn't find out until she meets her aunt at his funeral.

(She still hates her father, but she hates her grandfather more after that)

Megami inherits Saikou Corp for her 30th birthday.

(She gives it to Kencho for his 25th)


	3. World Headcanons: Saikou Corp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons about the saikou corp and the shady shit they're involved in. heed the warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Manufactured Humans, Human Experimentaion, Experimentation on a Child

So. Saikou Corp.

Surface level - they're a very popular tech company, outfitting most of Japan with their tech, as well as having a decently big international presence.

While they've been accused of using their tech to spy on people, nothing has come of any of the investigations.

They're currently working on creating a synthetic human. Ever since Saisho has required a wheelchair, they've been moving into medical tech.

However, the world at large is not aware of how far they've progressed in this field.

As far as the world is concerned, all they've managed is the creation of a robot body that looks human.

In reality, they've turned out several successful synthetic humans, starting back in the 1960s.

The first synthetic human they created was the fully-grown Ryoba Aishi.

The goal of Ryoba Aishi's creation was to test the Saikou heiress.

Ryoba was human in every way, but her brain was specifically wired to operate like a "yandere", with less focus on the dere portion. After all, what better way to test an heiress than to put her in a potentially life threatening situation?

The heiress was given warning of there being a dangerous person in the school, but otherwise left on her own to suss out who it was and stop them.

(We all know how that turned out)

Ryoba is technically the only fully-synthetic human Saikou Corp created, but definitely not the last victim of the company's goals.

After the disaster that was Ryoba, however, Saisho decided to dial it back and instead nudge Ichirou into modifying a naturally born human.

This human was Aoi Ryugoku, daughter of parents trying desperately to climb into the Saikou's good graces.

Aoi was modified both physically and mentally to be a "perfect bodyguard" to protect Megami.

(She hated Megami for most of their childhoods because of what she went through)

This is partly because Saisho and Ichirou knew that Ryoba had had a child, and they didn't know how it would behave towards Megami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/5


End file.
